


penyap

by NairelRaslain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: H/C pokoknya H/C, apa ya ini AR? hmm, hampir seratus persen yakin ini bukan puisi, modified-canon?, oh syit nea kan ga ngomong, saya putus asa sudahlah, syit lupa tim itu makan apa enggak bodo amat lah, telanjur sih udah males ralat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: dan aku masih memanggil namamu. [#MariBerpuisi]





	penyap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _D.Gray-man_ merupakan properti sah milik Hoshino Katsura.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> prompt,  
> aku mencintai kau yang diam; kau yang hidup dalam kenangan  
> -kintsukuroi99
> 
>  **pe.nyap** (a kl lenyap; hilang)

_Halo, Nea._

 

Suatu ketika, pada suatu bentangan benua Eropa yang tertutup salju, Allen menatap langit yang biru pucat.

Panggilan terakhir misi hari itu adalah kembali ke _Black Order._

 _Akuma_ berhasil dikalahkan.

 

_Halo, Nea._

 

Allen mengambil jadwal kereta paling akhir. Ia mengambil duduk di samping jendela, mengamati salju yang turun dari langit.

Timcanpy berhenti melayang-layang. Merapatkan diri di pangkuan Allen setelah menghabiskan sup hangat yang Allen pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Salju turun lamat-lamat.

Allen mengamati dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke _Black Order._

 

* * *

  

_Nea. Nea._

_kau tidak menjawab,_

_tidak._

_barangkali aku lupa; barangkali kau pergi,_

_ke mana?_

_salju-salju turun, hampir-hampir membekukan ingatan, tapi tidak,_

_seperti pertemuan pertama_

_harusnya kau memang di sana,_

_dalam ingatanku yang beku bersama kau bersama kenangan,_

_bersama salju-salju yang turun._

 

* * *

  

Allen tidak makan banyak hari itu, Lavi sampai terheran-heran (dan kembali terheran-heran ketika Allen tiba-tiba menyuapi sisa _ramen_ -nya—dan Kanda cemberut di ujung meja).

Timcanpy sampai perlu menggigit kuping Allen hanya agar Allen mau menghabiskan mangkuk _soba_ yang kedua.

Di kamarnya yang remang, Allen rebah dengan selimut yang ditarik sampai menyentuh dagu (dan Timcanpy yang sudah tidur tenang di sisi kepalanya). Pikirannya pergi jauh.

Nea tidak banyak bicara—Nea tidak pernah banyak bicara, tapi Allen tidak menemukan Nea tiga hari terakhir.

Allen tahu Nea tidak mungkin pergi, tapi di mana? Nea ada di mana sedang Allen tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun, tidak.

Malam itu Allen tidak bisa tidur. Ia teringat Mana, teringat Cross, teringat Nea.

Allen tidak bisa tidur. Sepanjang malam.

 

* * *

  

_kau tidak datang,_

_tidak ketika aku bercermin, tidak ketika aku menutup mata,_

_tidak ketika aku memanggil namamu sampai lelah jantungku bekerja._

_kau diam, seperti biasa, tapi tidak_

_barangkali ingatanku sudah dimakan kau, seperti biasa, tapi tidak_

_kau diam, diam saja sampai matahari lenyap_

 

* * *

  

Allen bermimpi bertemu dengan Nea.

Namun, Nea hanya diam, berdiri di atas tumpukan salju, dan dirinya juga hanya diam di atas kursinya sendiri.

Nea menatapnya lama, lama sekali sampai-sampai Allen berpikir dirinya tengah melihat Tyki.

Allen merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi dirinya lupa. Nea tersenyum dan Allen hanya diam, bertanya-tanya.

“Halo, Allen.”

Itu tidak seperti pertemuan pertamanya.

 

* * *

 

_Nea. Nea._

_barangkali diriku memang sudah kosong,_

_kau tidak tinggal lagi_

_kau diam, seperti kenangan yang taklagi berpunya_

_seperti diriku ini_

_Nea. Nea._

_dan aku masih memanggil namamu._

**Author's Note:**

> apalah ini yang penting nyetor ya:(((((((((((  
> semacam bukan puisi, tapi iyakan saya nai putus asa sudah
> 
> btw ini macem errr AR (eh modified-canon?) sih. iya maaf saya masih belum bisa move on dari DGM Hallow episode 8 (karena setelah seratus sekian episode akhirnya Nea nongol dengan indahnya dalam bentuk Noah bukannya bayangan item doang cih!) 
> 
> moga event ini bisa sukses dan lancar yaa! makasih ken, padahal nai sangat anu gini huks.  
> dan maaf yaampun ini apaan sih udah ga paham lagi saya.


End file.
